


One Last Dance

by oikawatoo4u



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Ballet, Blood and Injury, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Piano, Slow Burn, violinist semi eita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatoo4u/pseuds/oikawatoo4u
Summary: Oikawa tooru, a talented kid from a line of beautiful ballerinas. can he truly handle what the ballet industry is really like? or will it all come crashing down on him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	One Last Dance

Dancing can either be your biggest accomplishment or biggest failure. Everyday you are put into a studio and trained to become the best dancer you can be. How much time and effort you are willing to put in is entirely up to you. Slacking off will get you nowhere in the ballet industry. You wake up, you dance, you sleep, that's how most people perceive dance. One boy named Oikawa Tooru makes that statement come to life.

🎵

Oikawa has been dancing for as long as he could walk. His mother, Oikawa Akira, was a famous dancer back when she was younger and she longed for the day she could let her son do the same. Once he hit the age of three, he was quickly signed up for dance. He started with a simple ballet to get him familiar with the basics of dance. 

He immediately fell in love with the art 

The way your body gracefully switched from ecarte devant to efface, the feeling of cutting through the air as you did piqués, or even the power of leaping through the air in a perfectly straight grand jeté. He loved every minute he was in the studio working up a vicious sweat. 

He was able to be in his studio's first show when he was ten. The studio he was at usually never gave big roles to kids under fifteen due to maturity and skill level but Oikawa's skill was off the charts for his age, with the amount of work the kid put into dance. 

He danced on the stage with the older kids with ease. Of course he had to practice a little more than they did and he sure did practice. Once he stepped foot on that stage he felt at ease and at peace. It was as if he was in the scene they were portraying. When he danced on stage he always danced like it would be the last time he ever did. The crowd was drawn in and in awe as they watched him move across the stage. His long limbs and body figure looked beautiful onstage. 

It was almost as if he was _born_ to dance. 

Of course he had to work hard and push himself to the limit sometimes but he believed that's what made him a better dancer 

🎵

Growing up, his life out of dance was not as fun and carefree compared to his time in the studio. The boys, even some girls, at school constantly picked on him for being a dancer. More specifically a _male_ dancer. 

_“Ballet is a girly thing”_

_“Play a man's sport”._

He tunes them out most of the time because they were just words. But one statement that was yelled at him across the playground really struck his heart. 

**“You're not a real man”**

That one however did hurt. He didn't want to believe it but as more and more people drilled it into his head he slowly began to truly believe he shouldn't be dancing. 

“Mom, I don't want to dance anymore” the boy suddenly said one night at the dinner table. 

His mother choked a little and cleared her throat before looking over at him. “Why is that sweetie? You're a beautiful dancer. I thought you enjoyed dancing” she said in a soft comforting tone, a small frown on her face. 

“Boys shouldn't dance. It's a girl thing, ``Oikawa said. It was hard to even believe that was coming out of his mouth. His mother sighed and patted her lap. “C'mere” she said, oikawa sets his fork down and hops onto his mothers lap, a lost look on his face.

“Dance is an art, Tooru. No matter if you're a female or male, dance is whatever you make it out to be. Being a dancer does not make you any less of man. You're actually quite special, did you know that?” she said, her face contouring into a smile. Oikawa gasps at that and turns to face her. 

“Really? I am” he asks. His mother nods and brushes some of his hair out of his face. “Yes you are tooru. You're an amazing dancer and so many people see potential in you, especially me. I think you're going to go very far in life with this. You, Oikawa Tooru, are one of a kind and I could never fully begin to tell you how proud of you I am” she says softly, her voice wavering slightly as she fights off tears. “Here take this. It's a special pin I got from my mother after she was done dancing.” she hands Oikawa a soft pink ballet shoe pin. 

Oikawa beams at that, holding the pin in his hand. He quickly hugs his mother, a big smile on his face. “I love you mama” he says softly into her neck. She hugs him back, resting her cheek on the top of his head, “I love you too Tooru.” she says, her whole heart embedded in that phrase. 

After that night, Oikawa walked to school with his head held high, a new air of confidence radiating from him and a pretty pink ballet pin stuck to his shirt. He carried that confidence all the way to the studio as his dancing skills grew and he grew stronger, day by day. 

🎵

One tragic night in the middle of July, just after Oikawa turned eighteen, his life took a turn. His mother had passed away due to an underlying disease that was what took her out of dance in the first place. Oikawa was crushed. His mother, the lady he looked up to, the one he dedicated his dancing too, was gone. The one person who gave him the most support, the one who believed in him the most, the one person he could always count on, **gone**. 

It took a toll on him as well as his dancing. 

He would either slack off or he would work himself to the bone. Either way, he got scolded for it. He tried to get himself together but it was so hard, everywhere he looked his mothers face was there or her name was heard through someone's mouth or their phone. 

_“Famous dancer Oikawa Akira passed away last night due to an underlying disease”_

_  
__“Oikawa Akira is dead?”_

_“Will the son live up to the Oikawa name?”_

He shuts his phone off, throwing it to the side. Sobs wracked his body. He just- he can't believe she's gone. He would do anything to have her back, he wanted her to be there when he finally performed professionally on a big stage in front of a giant prestigious audience. But all those dreams were crushed in just one night. His life running into a wall that seemed impossible to climb.

He decides to head off to the studio to let off some steam and clear his head. Now, oikawa didn't have many other ways of comfort when bad things unfold other than dance but one thing he always held dear to his heart was classical music. All his life he grew up listening to different classical pieces. Pieces from all kinds of composers differentiating from Chopin and Beethoven to Debussy and Bach. 

The way the piano sounded alone or even the string instruments joined together to add more tone to the piece, either way it made oikawa feel so many emotions. Whether he was dancing to it or just listening to through his headphones it made him feel a certain settle deep within his body. His mother was big on classical music, that's basically all the woman would listen to. She would tell oikawa about new pieces she found or even her old favorites. One at which, stuck out to oikawa more than the rest. 

**Suite bergamasque, L.75:III. Clair de lune**

It was a special piece that his mother danced to for bigger performances or just for her own pleasure. Oikawa remembers sitting in the audience at one of her biggest performances of her career, he watched her dance along the stage as the music flowed through his ears. Her body gracefully moving around the stage. Whether she was turning or leaping, he was at the edge of his seat, his eyes focused and absorbed into the beautifully choreographed dance. Once it was over that's when he knew what his life was going to be like, what he was going to dedicate it to. 

**dance.**

🎵

After he graduated from high school he set his sights on a prestigious arts school in tokyo , one that was extremely hard to get into. He worked everyday in the studio, perfecting his turns, cleaning up his lines, making sure his jumps are high and clean and making sure his audition routines leave no room for mistakes. 

He walked up the steps to a, hopefully, new beginning in his dancing career. Was he nervous? of course he was nervous, who wouldn't be? He took a deep breath and walked through the doors. Immediately he saw students walking the halls, some sitting on the sides dancing or painting or even making music. Oikawa felt a little better at the sight of that. 

He walked ahead following the signs to the audition. He was too busy looking around to notice the person stopped in front of him. “ _Mmf_ -” he huffs, running into a boy. “Oh my god, i'm so sorry” oikawa quickly rushed out, before looking down to face the boy. He was _beautiful._ He had dark hair with piercing navy blue eyes. “Its okay” he spoke swiftly, peering up to oikawa with no look indicating he was upset. Oikawa just laughs nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“You're Oikawa Tooru, correct?” the mysterious boy asked. Oikawa was a little shocked at that. Did people really know his name like that? “Uh yeah thats me, what is your name?”. The boy hums and turns away from oikawa so he can begin following the others who are auditioning. “Akaashi Keji,” he says. Oikawa follows behind him, a smile on his face. 

“It's very nice to meet you, Akaashi” Oikawa says, “oh- and goodluck on the auditions” he adds. Akaashi nods as they walk through the doors to the studio they will be using for auditions. 

Oikawa looks around and takes everything in. It's much bigger than the studio he used to be at. The floor was spotless and there was a gorgeous window letting natural light shine through. There was also a beautiful grand piano sitting in the upper corner of the room. There was a boy sitting at it, flipping through music while letting another boy talk his ear off. Oikawa couldn't really get a good look at him before the teacher called for warmups. 

Everyone seemed to have a buddy as they chatted and warmed up. Oikawa looked around nervously before someone pulled him off to the side. “Let's warmup together” it was akaashi. Oikawa let out a sigh of relief and followed the boy. They sat down and began to stretch together. 

“So how long have you been dancing for” oikawa asks, sticking his legs out in front of him and laying over them to stretch. Akaashi does the same before replying. “Since i was 7” oikawa nods and switches positions. “I've been dancing since I was 3. My mom wanted me to do it since my whole family has done it. I love dancing though” oikawa says, a soft smile on his face. 

Akaashi smiles a little for the first time that day. Oikawa was glad Akaashi did not bring up his mother. If that conversation were to have happened, his performance would most definitely be thrown off. Suddenly there was a loud clap coming from the front of the room. “Welcome everyone! Today is an audition to be a part of our ballet department. We take high pride in the students we produce in this school. This will be tough so bring your all in every aspect. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I will be the person you see the most” he says with a light chuckle, which earns him a few giggles around the room. 

“Let me introduce you to our music fellows. The man on the piano is Iwaizumi Hajime, he is a first year just like you guys. He has exceptional talent and will be providing you with your music!” Iwaizumi bows and smiles softly, looking around the room. There were a few whispers to be heard around the room, mostly from girls fawning over the male. Oikawa, however, was happy that he could finally see his face in full glory. He had dark spikey hair that looked surprisingly soft, paired with the most beautiful pair of forest green eyes Oikawa has ever seen. The two boys lock eyes for a brief moment before shifting their sights somewhere else. 

Kuroo clears his throat before moving on. “Then we have Semi Eita. he plays violin for us. He does not play much during practice, definitely not during barre but you will hear him play dont worry.” Semi stands and bows as well. He had more of a chill look paired with him. His hair stopped at his neck and he had a slight undercut which was accompanied by a fierce yet comforting aurora. Oikawa was definitely intrigued by the two boys and was itching to hear them play.

There's two loud claps again and they are starting the auditions. Oikawa takes a few deep breaths before offering Akaashi a soft smile. Akaashi smiles right back. 

**“Goodluck.”**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoy this story!!
> 
> I will try to update regularly!!


End file.
